


Better

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Maybe things will be better this time?<br/>Disclaimer:  If only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“This won’t be like Mexico,” Abby says, and Tim grunts, because Mexico, seriously, was a shit storm, in ways he doesn’t even want to remember. “It’ll be fun!”

“Uh, huh.” 

“Really! I promise!” Abby bounces in place. “C’moooon.”

Sighing loudly, Tim rubs his temples with his thumb and middle finger. “You promise?”

She crosses her heart, smiling brightly. 

“Just for you, then.” 

And when he agrees, Abby moves in, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Except he’s turning, so she lands on his mouth, instead. “Oh!” Abby doesn’t leap back, like Tim expects, instead, she frowns, and rubs her lipstick off the corner of his mouth with her thumb. And Tim can’t resist, flicking his tongue over her thumb. “Oh,” Abby says again, in a completely different tone of voice, and her pupils dilate. “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?” Tim asks in retaliation. 

“I – I was just trying to thank you,” Abby starts to say, then hesitates, biting her lip. But she stops that, and leans in, close enough to touch. 

So this time, Tim does, kissing her, and when she kisses him back, thinks, maybe it’s better than the first time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** NCIS, Abby/McGee, Better the second time around.


End file.
